


Not so Ugly Sweaters

by jokerswild



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, M/M, it looks fine, nori is just a brat, supposively ugly sweaters made by dori, yule sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerswild/pseuds/jokerswild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori makes Bofur and Nori new sweaters for Yule and Nori is less than impressed by his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Ugly Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas fic featuring one of my favorite pairings.

There are a lot of things that Bofur likes about Yule. Eating, drinking, exchanging gifts, watching his little nieces and nephews run around with the toys he and Bifur have been carving for them over the past few months. Even the snow, which is good for snow dwarves, snowball fights, and sledding! He loves it all because at heart Bofur loves his family and there is no better time to be with family the at Yule.

This year even more so! He and Nori were, finally, married this past autumn and now he has even more family to celebrate with. Dori and Ori had come over for a while to discuss tomorrow’s plans and to leave a present for both Bofur and Nori. The eldest Ri brother even left warmed apple cider and a small box of assorted treats for them. Which were promptly finished mere seconds after Dori left, a testament to how delicious they were Nori says.

Bofur triess, not as hard as he should have, to get Nori to wait until tomorrow, when it was actually Yule, to open his present from his brothers. The thief though is already untying the ribbon that keeps the box closed and making bets as to what the gift is. With the battle already lost, Bofur concedes and decides to open his gift in front of the hearth too.

The miner hopes for more of those delicious treats but can’tt say he is disappointed at all when he opens his own box and there’s a new knitted sweater laying inside. Its a light blue with white snowflakes going around the entire thing. Not what Bofur would usually wear but nice enough to wear out tomorrow under his jacket when he took the kids out to play in the snow.

When he tries it on, pulling his hat off first and leaving it in the box for now, it was nice and warm too and not in the least bit itchy. It would definitely suit him for tomorrow’s outdoor activities then.

He looks up, about to praise the gift, when he sees Nori trying light his on fire by sheer will power alone. Bofur doesn’t doubt that the hearth is where the sweater would end up if he turned his back for the briefest second, so for the sake of the article of clothing he watches his lover.

"What’s wrong with it?" Bofur asks cautiously. Nori only mumbles something about Dori doing it on purpose, Thranduil’s stupid moose, and not wearing it ever. The miner takes his chance to save the garment when his red haired lover humphs and crosses his arms over his chest. Nori’s sweater is green, a good color on him and Bofur would know, and has reindeer knitted around the chest and onto the back.

Well they could just be regular deer. In truth he doesn’t know the difference between regular deer and reindeer. They aren’t moose though, he saw one of those as a child on the outskirts of Belegost and those are definitely not moose. The elven King rode a four legged, antlered creature to the Battle of the Five Armies but Bofur is pretty sure the animals in the sweater aren’t that either. It’s not like Dori would intentionally knit the mount of the elven King into his brother’s sweater. Improving relations or not, Nori is still sore about not being able to escape the Mirkwood prison on his own.

"Oh quit you big baby. It’s a nice sweater and Dori has probably spent weeks making these for us. Y’could at least try it on," Bofur tells the other dwarf only to be met by a scowl and more mutterings but this time in a language he doesn’t understand.

Knowing that Nori is as stubborn as dwarves come, and feeling pretty good after all those sugary Yule treats, Bofur takes the sweater in hand and pounces his One. He never gets the jump on Nori but it seems he has tonight and even though it takes quite a bit of wrestling, Bofur does manage to get the sweater over the thief’s head.

He says a quick “thank you” to Mahal that they bathed today and Nori decided to leave his hair down, knowing Bofur liked his long hair down better. Not only would it have been nearly impossible to get the sweater over his typical tri-pointed hairdo but Nori would have been spitting mad if his hair got ruined.

Nori still looks pissed and Bofur has to try very hard to stifle the laugh that wants to burst out if his chest. The sweater is over his head but it’s only pulled over his chest and upper arms, with the thief resolutely not putting his arms through the sleeves. It reminds the miner of a cat that Bombur tired to help one winter by wrapping a scarf around its body but the cat hadn’t bothered to try and move and just simply fell over and laid there in the snow until the scarf was removed.

Nori seems just as loathe to move and Bofur takes the chance to lean over and quickly kiss his lovers lips.

"There! See! S’not so bad now is it? And you look very fetching in it as well," he praises honestly. It would look better if Nori wore it right and didn’t look like he was going ignite everything around him, but beggars can’t be choosers.

"You know the best part of these sweaters right?" He purrs as he leans in again, this time to nibble at the spot just under Nori’s ear that makes the dwarf melt. If not for the soft release of breath just as teeth meet skin, Bofur would think that his thief is a little too angry for the trick to work.

"Getting someone to help you take them off," he whispers in Nori’s ear like it’s some great secret of the ages.

"I like the blue one better," Nori mutters and it’s just petulant enough to make Bofur bark out laughing.

"Well if you’re good enough to get it off me, then we can trade," he grins and likes the way that his husband’s eyes sweep over his body. They’ve known each other long enough that Bofur knows to brace himself as he’s tackled and pinned to the floor beneath Nori and his lips are being licked and nipped at until he grants Nori’s tongue entrance.

He’ll have some explaining to do tomorrow as to why he and Nori switched sweaters but tonight is very well on its way to making up for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr [here](http://bofurs.co.vu/) if you want to drop by and say hello you're more than welcome to!


End file.
